The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In recent years, the phenomenal growth of mobile Internet services and proliferation of smart phones and tablets has increased use of mobile broadband services, and hence use of available spectrum. A concept called a co-primary spectrum sharing has been introduced to provide additional spectrum. The co-primary spectrum sharing refers to a spectrum access model where two or more network operators providing similar radio services agree on joint use of at least a portion of their licensed spectrum.